The present invention relates generally to a distribution box for use with service distribution systems and, more particularly, to a distribution box which can be used for activation of services such as communication or data.
This invention relates to distribution boxes, and more particularly to a communication distribution box for in-floor communication distribution systems.
Raised floor distribution systems are commonly employed in facilities such as offices, computer rooms and stock exchanges. A typical raised floor distribution system consists of a series of floor panels supported at a predetermined height above the subfloor by vertical pedestals. The raised floor serves as the working floor for the facility. The space between the raised floor and the subfloor is used to accommodate the electric cables; fiber optic lines; pipes; heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC); and other utility services for the facility. Openings are formed in the raised floor to access the various services at desired locations. Organizing the utility services in predetermined routes below the raised floor is advantageous because it provides a clean and uncluttered working space on the raised floor.
It is known to use distribution boxes in connection with the raised floor systems to allow source service cables to be routed to a variety of locations. Specifically, source service cables are routed into the distribution boxes and interconnected with jacks or ports that are carried on a face of a distribution box. Distribution cables can be interconnected with the jacks and routed to desired locations within the building. In this manner, it is possible for a single source cable to provide service to a plurality of locations.
In one type of prior distribution box, source cables are routed into the distribution box through knock out sections. Such designs may be used with or without conduit. This type of design is disadvantageous because it greatly restricts the number of and locations at which source cables may enter the distribution box.
It is also known to provide distribution boxes with removable panels. In these boxes the removable panel has a limited number of cut out sections where cables are routed into the box. Again, such designs are disadvantageous because they restrict the number of and locations at which source cables can be routed into the box. Additionally, these designs may result in cable damage when the removable cover is resinstalled on the distribution box over the cable.
Because these boxes are used in underfloor settings, they are exposed to dust. Prior boxes are prone to dust infiltration which can adversely effect the performance of the communications network.
A need therefore exists for a distribution box which accommodates a greater number of cables and provides greater flexibility for configuring and routing cables. A need also exists for a distribution box which restricts dust and other airborne contaminants from entering the box.
In accordance with at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a distribution box is provided for supporting a plurality of distribution jacks, each distribution jack having a first terminal and a second terminal, the distribution box being configured to permit a plurality of cables to be selectively interconnected with the plurality of distribution jacks. The distribution box comprising, a housing defining a hollow interior, the housing having a wall adapted to support the plurality of distribution jacks such that the first terminal of each distribution jack is positioned in the hollow interior and the second terminal of each distribution jack is accessible from the exterior of the housing, and the housing having an opening configured to allow the cables to be routed into said hollow interior for interconnection to the first terminals of said distribution jacks; and a removable shield mountable over said opening and being adapted to seal around the cables disposed in said opening.
One aspect of an embodiment of the present invention is the use of a brush as a removable shield. Another aspect of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of a rubber grommet as a removable shield. Another aspect of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of a foam grommet as a removable shield.
One aspect of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of upper and lower portions to form the housing. Another aspect of a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the upper and lower housing being slidably connected. Another aspect of a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the removable shield being attached to the upper housing portion, and the upper housing portion is removable from the lower housing portion.
These and other features of the preferred embodiments are discussed or will become apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.